Of lockets and betrayal
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: She had looked out for her all those years, even at the cost of her own personal safety.  She had loved her, no matter what type of blood ran through her veins.  Why then, did she murder her in the prime of her life?


**The time line is totally messed up in this, and I sincerely apologize. I own no one in this story, JK Rowling owns it all. **

**Rodolphus/Bella pairing **

**1974, April 26th, Ted Tonks house, 10:30 PM**

She appeared with such a silent 'pop' that the baby didn't even notice. It was dark, a slim ray of light snuck in from the crack on the window was there only light. The one year old baby grabbed the edge of the crib and stood up, looking at what had made the noise with interest. She stepped into the light, and her eyes widened at the sight of her. Dressed all in black, with her wild black curls falling around her face, and her black eyes glistening in the moonlight. Even this small child seemed to know to hold it's tongue in Bellatrix Lestrange's presence.

She looked at the baby for a moment before she went up to it., and the girls eyes widened even more. She stopped at the crib and gently picked the girl up, looking at her with interest.

"Hello, Nymphadora," she whispered with a small chuckle. "Nymphadora, god what a horrid name. And you would have thought that Andromeda would have remembered all the teasing she got from her name. Hmm," Bella thought for a moment, "How about Dora? no, too plain. I got it! Tonk's! yeah, from now on, your name is Tonk's. Even if it is your mud blood father's name," she scolded slightly. She heard a creak form the other room and quickly looked over her shoulder to see if her sister or brother in law was coming. When she didn't hear anything, she turned her eyes back to the baby.

"You're lucky, you may not carry my name, but you have my eyes at least. Maybe that'll remind you that you are a Black, no matter what anyone says, no matter who your father is, no matter what your sur name is, you ARE a black." She let out a heavy sigh and gave Tonk's a sad smile.

"I wish I could see you more, but you're mother had to go and get herself banned from the family. If anyone knew I had seen you, well, lets just say it wouldn't just be you who never saw your Aunt Bella again." She smiled at the baby again before putting it back in her crib and covering her up with the light blue blanket.

"Here," Bella said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a jewelry box. She opened it and took out a beautiful gold locket shaped like a heart with the words 'Toujours pur' engraved on it. "Wear this and remember me, just don't mention where you got it from," she said with a small chuckle as she fashioned the locket on Tonks neck. She heard another loud creaking from the other room, and then footsteps.

"I must go, I love you, Tonks" Bella said giving the baby a quick kiss on the cheek before appirating with a faint 'pop'.

The door opened and Andromeda walked in the room.

"Hey there, Nymphadora, why are you still awake?" she asked softly going over to her and picking her up.

"What's this?" Andromeda asked looking at the locket. Her eyes widened when she saw what was engraved on it and looked around almost fearfully. No one in her family besides Sirius had even the slightest hint of interest when she told them she had gotten pregnant. In fact, she wasn't even sure if they had gotten the message, and she was sure he wouldn't give her daughter a necklace with the motto of the family he hated on it, especially one as beautiful and expensive as this. She fingered the locket before taking it off of Tonks neck, and she whimpered and held her hands out for the necklace.

Andromeda opened the locket, and expected something to shoot out of it, a curse of some sorts, but instead, a beautiful, soothing song came out of the necklace, and Andromeda recognized it at once. It was her sister, Bella's, favorite song. She looked inside and on one side saw a picture of Bella, not looking evil or sensual in witch seemed to be her trademark look now, but instead it showed her smiling happily, waving to the camera, and blowing a kiss, and on the other side, the words 'no matter what, I will always love you' was engraved in gold, glistening letters. She felt a sob rise as she looked at the locket a few more moments before she closed it, shutting out the beautiful song. She wiped her tears away and then clasped it around her daughters neck once more, who smiled greatly and then she rested her head against her mothers shoulder and played with the locket hanging around her neck.

**Seven years later**

Tonks was playing with her dolls in the small forest clearing next to her house, the locket she had had for so long around her neck. She didn't notice the black haired woman hiding behind a nearby tree, looking in on her with glee. She couldn't let her niece see her, and it pained her to being forced to spy on her in an alley in order to catch a glimpse of her. Through out the years, she had tried at every chance she could at getting a mere glance of her without getting caught by either Andromeda and her husband, the death eaters, and Tonks herself. She knew what would happen if she was caught looking in on the girl. She would be considered an outcast, a blood traitor, and she would be blasted off the family tapestry. Plus, she was second in command to the dark lord. Something like loving and caring for the daughter of a blood traitor and a muggle born would surely get her crucioed beyond repair, or worse, killed. She watched the girl for a few moments as she played with the dolls.

"Look at me!" she said happily picking up her 'Wicked Witch of the West' doll and putting her on a tiny broomstick, mimicking her flying, "I've won the Quiddith cup! I've won the Quiddith cup!" Bella held back a laugh and aimed her wand at the doll.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, sending the spell on the doll.

"Whoa!" Tonks cried happily, seeing the doll and broom stick zoom around the small clearing.

Bella let out a small laugh, but quickly covered it. Tonks took another Barbie, a 'Ken' doll with black robes and also put him on a tiny broom stick.

"I'm gonna get you, death eater!" Tonks said in a low voice making the Ken doll fly after the witch doll. Bella's face fell and let her wand drop, making the witch doll on the broom stick also fall. Tonks caught it though and continued to mimic it flying

"Oh no your not!" she yelled in a high voice, making the witch doll turn around and face the Ken doll "'I'm the dark lords most devoted member! I can out fly any Auror!" She then put down the Ken doll and got another doll and she made him fly. This was another 'Ken' doll, but she had cut off all his hair and someone, Bella guessed Andromeda, had bewitched him to look stern and angry. "Come Bella!" she said in her low voice again. Bella gasped in hurt "We have lots more people to hurt! Mwahahaha!'

"Oh yes," she mimicked using her high vice again, "Because we're soooo much better then any muggle born! I'm a Black, and I'm going to do whatever I want, no matter who I have to kill or hurt! Mwahahaha." Bella let a tear fall down her cheek. This is what her sister had been telling her niece? The girl she cared about more then anything? That she was nothing but a cold blooded murderer? Bella wiped her tears away angrily and turned to appitrate, but just before she did, she heard a mans voice.

"Hey little girl," Bella spun around and saw a man around forty looking down at Tonks. Bella glared at the man and peaked her head around the tree she was hiding behind once more.

"What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Tonks said a little frightened.

"_Good girl_," Bella told herself.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a friend of your parents."

"_Don't listen to him,Tonks_!" she yelled in her head.

"What's there names?"

"Does it matter?" he said grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"_Get your fucking hands off my niece_!" she screamed silently.

Tonks tried to pull away, but he had a good hold on her, and looked down at her with the same look Rodolphus had when they were about to make love; pure, unrelenting, lust.

"Let go!" Tonks yelled.

"No way, baby girl," he said forcing Tonks to her knees.

"Help m-" she began to scream, but he covered her mouth forcefully and then got out a knife and held it to her throat.

"Make one sound," he whispered angrily, "one sound at all and I kill you. You understand?" Tonks nodded. He removed his mouth and unzipped his jeans and puled out his hardened member.

"Now," he ordered grabbing her by her hair, "suck it, or you die."

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed aiming her wand at the man.

A flash of green light, and he dropped to the ground. Tonks pulled out of the mans hold and looked at Bellatrix with fear.

"It's okay, Tonks," she said softly, "your safe now. I'm not going to hurt you"

"Wh, who are you?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"I'm," and she paused, she couldn't let her know she was her aunt, no matter who much she wanted to let her know.

"I'm, your guardian angel. " Tonks eyes got wide then she went up to Bella.

"I think I've seen you before."

Bella nodded

"Yeah, I pop in and out when I get the chance."

Nymphadora?" Andromeda cried out. Bella pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly.

"Nymphadora where are you?" Andromeda cried out again. Bella quickly released her and then puled out her wand.

"Good bye, Tonks," and she quickly appirated.

Andromeda came out of the house and walked over to her daughter.

"Nymphadora , time to- Oh my god!" she screamed running over to the dead man and kneeling down by his side.

"What happened?!" she asked frightened looking up at Tonks.

"It wasn't my fault!" she cried out fearfully. "I was playing Aurors vs Death eaters, and then one of my dolls started floating on my own. Then he came, and he told me he knew you and daddy, and then when I asked if he knew your names, he grabbed me and then he pushed me down on my knees, and then he got out a knife and said if I made a sound, he was gonna kill me. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his wee wee and told me to suck it. Then someone screamed something and then there was a bright green light and then this really pretty black haired woman told me that she was my guardian angel."

"Pretty black hai- Bella," she said quietly, looking around the alley, as if she expected her sister to pop up and surprise her.

"Yeah, and she called me by my real name," Tonks said a little smugly.

"I told you, Nymphadora, I'm not about to start calling you 'Tonks'. But come on, get inside. I'll get your dolls." Tonks nodded before she ran inside her house.

Andromeda looked around the small clearing once again and felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella, I miss you so much. You obviously love Nymphadora, why not just come out and see her?"

With a heavy sigh, she picked up her daughters dolls and then walked inside her house.

**One year later.**

Bellatrix quickly appirated into the forest next to her sisters house and backed up against one of the trees. She heard more faint pops and then voices,

"She must be around here somewhere! Don't let the wench get away!" She quickly appirated into her sisters house and looked around. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was empty, until a small voice rang out.

"Who are you?" she asked confused. The day she was almost raped, Andromeda had put a memory charm on her to forget the man and meeting her Aunt. Bella turned around fearfully and saw Tonks standing there in confusion, the locket still around her neck. She heard the aurors even more loudly then before. She ran over to Tonks who looked frightened. She bent down and took her by the shoulders

"Listen to me, Tonks. No matter what you hear, no matter who you choose to hang out with, remember I will always love you okay? Remember that rumors can be deceiving, alright?"

"Who are you?" she asked again, even more frightened.

Bella heard the aurors pound on the door and she pulled Tonks into a deep hug.

"I love you, remember that most of all, Tonks. Remember that your Aunt Bella loves you no matter what okay?" Tonks just continued to look at her in confusion as Bella held her tighter. She heard the door burst open and then she let go of Tonks.

"I love you, okay? Please I'm begging you not to believe the rumors that get told about me, and remember that no one is ever all good, and no one is ever all bad, okay?"

"Grab her!" she heard someone shouted loudly, and the next moment, she felt herself being tackled to the floor.

"Get off her!" Tonks screamed, running over to Bella.

"Grab the girl!" an auror shouted. Another auror grabbed Tonks as she screamed and struggled to get out of his hold.

"Let go of her!" Bella screamed fighting against the auror who held her.

"Shut up, Lestrange! You are under arrest for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, and for using unforgivable curse, number two."

"I love you, Tonks! Remember that!" Bella screamed as she was being led away.

"I love you too, Aunt Bella!"

Bella felt tears in her eyes as she heard the words she yearned to hear since she first saw her eight years ago.

**15 years later **

Bella let out a loud, cold laugh as she stepped out of the broken walls of her prison.

"Bella!" Rodolphus yelled happily running over to her, nearly tripping over the debris and kissing her passionately She kissed him back with just as much passion. They broke the kiss and he puled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much, my love," he whispered softly.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, getting tears in her eyes, seeing and holding the man she had yearned to see since her trial.

"I'm glad to see my two most loyal followers are pleased," a mans cold, uncaring voice rang out. They both looked towards the voice and when they saw who spoke, they quickly dropped to there knees and bowed deeply.

"My lord, thank you," Bella told him, "we never gave up hope that you would return to save us. We are beyond ecstatic that you have come back to power."

"Come," he said, ignoring her thanks, "we have much to talk about," and he linked arms with the two of them and then they appirated into an old, abandoned, mansion. They both looked up at it and Voldemort turned to face them. With a flick of his wand, there prison garments were replaced by there old outfits. Bella looked down and grinned happily seeing her short black skirt and low cut black corset on her once more.

"Thank you, my-" But he turned around and led the way into the house, ignoring her once again.

They walked in silence, and Bella was a bit frightened. He had been cold and distant when they had appirated, when before he had fallen, he had always seemed, not exactly friendly, but he had seemed warm in her presence. But now he just seemed cold, unforgiving.

He led them into a long room where the doors where closed. He opened them and inside was a dozen other men were sitting down in the chairs. All talking ceased when he walked into the room. They got up and bowed quickly as he walked past them and sat at the head of the table.

Bella looked around at all the death eaters, remembering all the times with them, all the murders, all the meetings, everything.

Her eyes landed on Lucius and, out of the dozen or so death eaters, he looked the happiest to be seeing his lord alive and walking again.

"Filthy traitor," she thought bitterly narrowing her eyes at him. The two of them walked to where the empty chairs were, and Bella was delighted to see her name on a tiny silver card placed in front of the chair nearest Voldemorts. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Sit," he said coldly. At once, all death eaters had gotten back in there seats. Rodolphus pulled out Bella's chair and then pushed it back in when she sat.

"Thank you, darling," she said giving him a small peck on the lips as he took his own seat and turned towards there lord.

"I have," he said surveying the death eaters "some grave news. It seems, that one who I thought was my most loyal, has failed me." Bella and Rodolphus quickly glanced at one another before turning back to Voldemort.

"Someone who apparently, loves the daughter of her blood traitor sister, more then the cause." Fear rose up in Bella, how had he known?

"Bella!" he yelled suddenly. She jumped in her seat and turned towards him.

"Yes, my lord?" she said, not wanting to appear too shaken.

"Is it true, that on the night of your capture, you appirated into your sisters house, where you told her filthy half blood daughter that you loved her, no matter what?"

"Ye- yes, my lord, but let me explain! I-"

"Silence!" he yelled angrily, causing her to whimper in fear. "I will not have this type of betrayal!"

"My lord, it wasn't betrayal! I would never betray you!"

"prove it then," he said flicking his wand, making Tonks form appear in front of them. It showed her smiling and happy.

"She is an auror now, bent on destroying me..." Bella only half listened as she looked at her niece. Her eyes were an exact replica of Bella's, her hair a bright pink, and a gold locket hung around her neck.

"So," he said making the image disappear, making Bella turn back towards him. "I will give you this one task to do in order to prove your loyalty. Kill her." Bella's eyes widened. She had killed before, sometimes just for the hell of it, but her own flesh and blood?

"Do you accept this challenge or not?" he asked angrily. She hesitated, un able to answer.

"I see," Voldemort said after a few moments of silence. He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Avada Keda-"

"No!" both she and Rodolphus shouted at the same time.

"I, I will kill her, my lord," Bella said fearfully, looking him straight in the eyes. They both looked into one another's eyes for a moment before Voldemort nodded

"Good, now," he said addressing the other members, "on to other business..."

**Two years later**

"Behind you!" Ron screamed, holding onto Tonks tighter, seeing Bellatrix fly very close to them. Tonks quickly looked behind her and her eyes widened as Bella struggled to stay on her broomstick and get out her wand. It was well known, even before her capture, she was horrible on a broomstick.

Another death eater shot a curse at them, and Tonks had swooped low to avoid the hit. Bella quickly followed them, almost falling off her broom once more.

"You're mine, Tonks!" she screamed loudly, aiming her wand at her. Tonks turned around fearfully, and Bella had seen it, a gold, heart shaped locket around her neck. She looked up and locked eyes with her, Tonks fearful face showing signs of tears. Bella lowered her wand slightly as the two women continued to lock eyes. Then suddenly, a curse flew at Bella, nearly knocking her off her broom. Tonks looked towards the source of the curse and saw Kingsly and Hermione on a Thestrial, Kingsly's wand aimed at Bella. She saw him scream something, and a bright green jet of light hurtled towards Bella.

"No!" Tonks screamed rushing towards Bella, grabbing her broomstick and pushed her down, making the curse miss her by an inch. Bella's arms flailed wildly for a few moments before she fell off her broom. Tonks quickly dived and grabbed her by the hand. Bella held on for dear life as she struggled to hold on to her nieces hand.

"Hang on!" Tonks screamed, trying to control the broom and keep a hold on Bella all at the same time. Bella looked up and saw Tonks frightened eyes.

"Are you mad!" Ron yelled, "shes a murderer!"

"Accio empty broom!" Tonks yelled, ignoring Ron. Bella's broom flew back and came to a rest underneath her. Bella quickly got on it and grabbed hold of it tightly. She looked over at Tonks for a few moments before she heard someone yell,

"back off, back off! He's the real one!" They saw multiple brooms quickly fly off, and Tonks and Bella looked at each other for a few seconds before she also turned around and followed her death eaters.

**Riddle House, half hour later **

Bella screamed as Voldemort lifted the Crucio curse off her again.

"FEELING SYMPATHY LIKE A COMMON MUGGLE!" he screamed at her. "I have given you two years to prove yourself, and yet you fail to kill the little brat! She was right in front of you and you hesitated!"

"I've tried!" Bella sobbed, "you know as well as I do, my lord, shes a very skilled auror!"

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR EXCUSES! CRUCIO!"

She screamed and shook on the floor once more. He lifted the curse and she laid panting on the floor, unable to move, whimpering softly as tears flooded her eyes.

"Perhaps," he said coldly, "if I were to give you incentive, you would not fail me, yet again."

Bella still said nothing as Voldemort gave his mark a quick jab with his wand. Rodolphus appeared in front of them.

"You summoned me my, Bella!" he cried running to her side,forgetting whose presence he was in.

"Help me," she moaned softly, clutching at his robes.

"You'll be okay, my love," he said softly, gently moving her hair away from her face.

"It seems, Rodolphus," Voldemort said looking on with disgust as he continued to comfort his wife, "that your wife, is incapable of following orders. You've been married for twenty years, and you have yet to break her?"

"My lord, with all due respect," Rodolphus said a little angrily, propping her against his chest "I do not need to 'break' my wife." He glared down at him and Rodolphus glared right back.

"It is a shame then," Voldemort said angrily, "that one of my most dedicated followers married not only a blood traitor, but to a woman who does not know her place."

"Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled, once again forgetting who he was talking too.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, aiming his wand at

Rodolphus. He began to shake and scream in pain.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed at him. Voldemort lifted the curse and turned his attention to Bella.

"You dare order me around?" he whispered coldly.

"I- I didn't mean it, my lord!" she cried fearfully as he got off the chair he was sitting in and walked over to them.

He looked at the two of them for a few moments before he pointed his wand at Rodolphus. He was sent flying back to the back wall and was held there tightly. He couldn't even struggle.

"Now," Voldemort said looking at Bella who had tears running down her face. "You either kill the brat, or I kill him. Do you understand me?"

Bella, filled with nothing but hate for her lord at the moment, nodded.

**10 months later, Hogwarts **

"Where is she?!" she screamed at Remus, holding him by his thick hair.

"Go to hell, bitch!" he yelled trying to get out of her grasp. She growled at him then threw him down and ran off to find her. She into the great hall and looked around. All around her there was fighting between the death eaters and Hogwartians alike. She dodged a few curses, and then saw her. Her bright pink hair standing out amongst the others. She was battling Grayback, who seemed determined on biting her. She ran over to them, her wand out.

"You'll be able to match your husband now!" she heard him yell as he tackled her to the floor, growling slightly. He opened his mouth wide and was about to bite her.

"Avada Kedvra!" Bella yelled, the bright green light hitting him square in the head. He fell off her and Tonks quickly got up and turned towards Bella.

"Yo- you saved me," she whispered. Bella didn't answer as she locked eyes with her. Her eyes fell on the locket and Bella slowly walked up to her. She held her ground as Bella continued to stare into her niece's eyes, an exact replica of hers.

"I've always loved you," Bella whispered softly. Tonks didn't notice the wand being pointed at her. "Ever since you were one year's old. I looked out for you, I protected you, no matter what your sur name was, no matter what type of blood ran though you. I always loved you, Tonks."

"I know, I always loved you too, Aunt Bella."

Bella let a sob escape her as her hand shook

"Avada Kedvra." She said it so softly, she wasn't even sure it would work. But the flash of bright green light told her it had, and she saw Tonks eyes widened in what could only be described as betrayal.

She fell to the floor with a crash, no one besides Bella seemed to notice at the moment, and no one seemed to hear a beautiful, soothing song, coming from an opened, golden, heart shaped locket.

**Please Review**


End file.
